Born To Survive
by LankeyFish
Summary: (A zombie story WITH MY OWN CHARACTERS AND SOME FAMILIAR ONES) A group of survivors have done as asked by the voices, but what happens next?


Born To Survive

Chapter One: Never Gonna Stop.

'What are we but a disease being wiped out by another disease? Humans, we spread around this most beautiful planet only to be ruin and harvest it. Now the dead are doing the same to us.' Robert Darwin thought to himself, before the apocalypse he worked in an office with the same lazy routine, he would get home after work sit down, eat dinner and sleep. Nothing More. But now he and three others who had survived the apocalypse so far where put through an even more hellish nightmare.

Rockets from Space arrived, cracking the Earth open like an egg causing ferocious fires to spread, Boiling Lava and a larger army of the Undead. A fate worse than Death, if the missiles hadn't got you the undead would have. Robert noticed a change in behaviour amongst the undead as well as physical changes one being the new luminous blue eyes which had come with a hungrier determination for human flesh.

"Charles?! Where are you?!" 'Ugh God' Robert thought to himself, that would have been Charlie calling for him, the group called him Charles because his last name was Darwin but Robert Didn't appreciate it. Robert looked up from the leather-diner seat he currently sat in as Charlie Ambrose stood at the side entrance of the abandoned diner. Charlie was a slim thirty-something year old with curves that could drive any man crazy. Her hair was onyx black and only came down to her shoulder but the look suited her, she was in the usual attire, considering the apocalypse didn't come with a daily wardrobe but she wore a grey summer shirt and tight fitting jeans with some kind of trainers.

"The bus is coming back soon with your bionic friend" she gave him a long stare.

"Thanks, but you can't become friends with an A.I" Robert stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh, I don't know you seem to be on good terms" She teased him, she did it to everyone.

"An A.I is something with pre-programmed responses to specific questions, just because I ask the right questions don't make me its friend Charlie but if you must indulge in this, then yes. I am his friend" Charlie just smiled coyly at him knowing she'd won the battle against him and practically skipped away from the diner. Robert Checked his pistol seeing how much ammo he had, only a few bullets, not worth suicide just yet he thought.

As he started to leave the Cola Machine in the Corner caught his eye for the fourth time, "Speed-Cola, Speeds up your life" "Huh."

"If i had that I could speed up this max ammo thing" he chuckled to himself and left the diner just as the bus pulled and opened the doors to the friendly A.I and he felt it was looking right at him

"Welcome aboard! Please have a seat. Thank you for choosing Consolidated Coach Corporation Bus Lines. We know it is a big decision who you ride with, and we are privileged to have been chosen". Charlie and the other two laughed guys laughed; Timmy McDoww, a tallish man with scruffy hair and an axe strapped to his back, who also knew about Robert' 'Relationship' with the A.I. The other was Anthony Grey who had light blonde hair that was neatly trimmed; Anthony had a large assault rifle hooked around his back. Robert didn't know much about the three as they kept their past life fairly secret. The only thing Robert really knew were the voices…no one else had heard the voices. There two, one was deep and commanding and the other was low and maniacal, it scared him at first but he knew they were trying to help, or at least one of them was. Nonetheless they all boarded the grime filled, cockroach infested bus with the over ecstatic Bus driver, they closed the doors and soon set off, apparently to a power station, according to the mechanical driver.

The journey took a while, with a halfway stop to desolate farm, the survivors held off until they soon took off again, the bus seemed to have taken a detour to the Power Station, the detour was through a Corn field and finally Anthony broke the silence, "Hey Guys check this, There some sorta building over there!" He pointed as the others moved over to the left of the bus where he was standing, there was indeed some building.

"Looks really old', nothing round here looks that old." Charlie pitched in and they all nodded at her. Anthony turned back to the right and swathe massive radio tower/ power pylon and sighed not wanting to ever have to go back there. It had been a rough day for the four, fighting off hordes of undead and listening to the voices of two Germans. One Doctor Maxis, a clearly smart man and high upbringing with some fantastic ideas, and the not so fantastic idea to fight at the point to 'charge' the large structure.

The Other voice, the one only Timmy Heard, called himself Dr Richtofen. An also brilliant minded man but from what Timmy told the group, largely insane from they way he voiced things.

The Group had wanted to listen to the more friendly Dr Maxis but they would have had to turn all the power, the power to Cola Machines and the power to the old fashioned Street Lamps, the team had used them once by mistake, Robert had walked into the mist wanting to see what would happen. A Thing jumped him, grabbing onto his face, Robert had been sent flying back under the street lamp and the 'thing' practically dissolved and opened a portal beneath his feet. It had taken him nearly an hour to return to the group. So instead of going without those helpful aids, they had left the power on prompting the group to follow the mad Dr Richtofen. They even constructed the giant jet gun which admittedly had helped them destroy many zombies during their time in the rather large town.

But after everything, the voices had gone only to leave them stuck, Robert walked up the driver and spoke clearly and loudly "Excuse me, could you stop here?" The Bionic bus driver looked at Robert with its electric blue eyes; this was the first time he had been requested to stop that was not one of his pre-programmed destinations.

'Is he unhappy with the current route provided?'  
'Or does he just want to get off? Do I let them off?'  
' I'd be alone again, they'd leave. Just like the others have. Or they could die!'

'_T.E.D.D you are silly, they've done what they need to. They must leave now'_

'I don't want them gone though'

'_Do as requested, ill turn us offline shortly after. Some others will come by soon. I Promise'_

'Okay TED, I'll believe you.'

The Bionic driver nodded at Robert and stopped just short of the Corn field. Robert proceeded to walk off the bus; the other three did too, looking at him with confusion. Robert quickly waved to the driver before the bus left. "I know what you're thinking. But this pylon must be where we go next; we've done everything we've been asked to do" he explained.

"And if it's not? We'll still be stuck here" Anthony chimed in.

"This is our only option, it's this or stay and rot" Charlie quickly backed Robert and walked through the Cornfield, the others quickly followed suit. Not wanting to bother arguing. Much. They passed the Cornfield and stood under the Pylon All looking at Robert, who for some reason was now holding an EMP grenade. "Now what Charles?" Timmy looked at him and then the grenade.

"We leave this place" Those were the last thing either of the four said, Robert threw the EMP grenade at their feet; it went of shortly, blinding them momentarily. That's when they all heard a _whooshing_ nose and light appeared to travelling down the tower getting faster and faster. The light reached its tipping point after powering up (or down?) and shot towards the survivors underneath the power and in an instant. They were gone.

T.E.D.D, the bionic driver pulled in at the bus depot, it had all been done and the survivors; his friends, were gone.  
'Can we sleep now TED?' he thought to himself or at least his other personality.

'_We can Indeed T.E.D.D, I've activated a sensor device. When we're needed. We'll get back to work.'  
_'Thank you' The Driver shutdown, leaving the once noisy town full of life and then death quiet for the first time, in a very long time.

*Author's note* This was my first story and I intend to more, that is if you guys like it, I tired to make it as correct as possible with some of the dialogue as well as inventing my own, I took a fair few quotes from things so well done if you noticed any, even if you didn't I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
